My one and only
by Lyra-san
Summary: The worst poem ever so don´t read. So here is the new chapter. Read and don't forget to review.And I wrote Pirica instead of Pirika so sorry.
1. Poem

**I warned you it´s on your own risk**

I´m looking at the deep blue sky

Asking my self question **why**

I loved you and I don´t know why

Why did you left me without good bye

You stole my heart

You stole my soul

You stole my everithing

You should know

And now I´m standing here alone

Wondering where should I go...

So who is writing this poem? And about who is this poem?

This is not the end so if you want to know you will have to wait.

My english sucks so don´t kill me


	2. Chapter 1

Hy there I'm back! I'm glad you like the poem, that's great so I decided to continue with this story. Thanks to all who reviewed, it is great to know that you like my writing.

**Morningstripe - **you are right it was psychology

**Miakoda13- **it could be also Anna writing poem **about** not **for** Hao, who knows, wait I know and you will find out soon

**Kiva Kyoyama- **yes it's Annas POV

**Holy Girl- **you'r right of course and thanks for review

**Xbakiyalo- **I think your question is answered

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SK blah blah blah... but i would like to (

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lonely girl sat in her dark room and thought about her life, sad and lonely life. She loked through the window at the night sky full of bright stars and sighed.

_' The stars are beautiful '_,she thought.

'_ He loved staring at them and I didn't know why, but now I see, they are really beautiful ' _

**Flashback:**

a boy and a girl were sitting under the stary sky

"Hey Anna" said the young brunet

"What" snaped the girl

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

"Whatever"

the boy grinned "You know, they remind me of you. They are cold but also beautiful, yust like you ..."

**SLAP**

"Owww...Anna, for what was that."

"You know for what it was Yoh."

**End of flashback**

A small smile formed on the itakos face. _' You were right, I was cold and now I'm even colder.' _the smile on her face grew bigger_ ' That night you said that I'm beautiful for the first time.'_

Another deep sight spread across the dark room. Anna stood up from the ground and went to the kitchen. The Inn was in silence, there was nobody except Anna. She lived in this house alone for four years. Since the accident happened things weren't the same. Yohs friends returned home and moved on with their lives. But year ago they all returned.

In the kitchen Anna drank a glass of water and went to bed. Tomorrow is school and she has to go there snd see all thous yerks again.

_'Oh what a life' _she thought.

Yeah I know it's horrible but I'm yust starting so the next chapter will be better ( I hope)

Bye bye and don't forget to R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: At school 

Anna was at her locker picking books for her first period, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hello Anna" a blue hair girl greeted her.

'Oh boy' Anna thought, 'this day will be really great!' Anna stared at Pirica.

SILENCE

"So…..um…Anna…can I ask you a question?" said really nervous Pirica not knowing what will be Annas reaction.

'What does she want from me? I bet it will be something stupid and I don´t have time for that.' Anna snapped from her trance because Pirica spoke.

"Anna are you listening?"

"What? What did you said?"

"Well I was wondering if we - Horo and me could stay at your place for a couple of days, weeks maybe months? hehe" Pirica laughed, but when she saw Annas cold stare she backed off.

Anna was in her own world, thinking 'So you want to move back, ha? Oh yeah like I would say yes, but on the other hand why not I could make them do the chores, cooking and other stuff so I wouldn't have to do it myself.'

Pirica couldn't stand the silence anymore. "But if you don't want to we will find some other place to stay."

"…"

"Uh….so I think this means no. I'll be going then, have a nice day Anna." Pirica was ready to leave, when Anna finally answered.

"And why do you want to live with me?" she was curious.

"Because we don't have enough money and you live in this big house on your own so I tho…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Anna interrupted her.

"Fine, but you have to do all the chores and cooking, right? And take care that Horo won't eat all the food that's in kitchen."

Pirica was really happy and hugged Anna but then she pulled back and apologized "Sorry".

"I'll take care of Horo don't worry about that. He'll be doing everything I say."

Just then Horo entered the hall and headed to his class, when suddenly a screaming girl ran towards him. He took a step back and wanted to run before he could be caught by his sister.

"Onii-chan, Anna agreed so we can stay with her. Isn't it perfect?"

"Th-that's great, sis." was all that he could say because Pirica was squeezing him so tight, that he couldn't breath.

"You will have to do all the chores but that's all right."

"Yeah" he smiled at her. By corner of his eye he saw Anna smirking at him and giving him a you-better-do-what-I-want-or-you-will-die look. He was scared, really scared.

Anna leaned against her locker "Can somebody say me why did I agree to that? Never mind at least I don't have to do all the work.' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud scream.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

All students turned their heads towards the entrance and were waiting . The door opened and a boy with brown hair entered. Immediately all girls except for Anna fainted.

'Here he is' she stared at him 'oh how I hate you, I hate you so much.' She noticed something 'Why aren't you smiling? Not enough fan-girls or what.' she smirked to herself. When she turned her head she froze, he was standing right in front of her. 'How did he do that?'

"Good morning Anna-chan" he said. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Don't ever call me that!"

His smile widened and he leaned closer to her "But I want to."

Anna threw him a cold stare. She was angry 'oh you, I hate you so much, you are the reason of this everything', "I hate you, Asakura Hao." Anna screamed aloud

I think I will end it here I'm really tired so if you have any questions just ask. And by the way thanks for reviews and tigersmt.334 I forgive you. I know that it isn't perfect but I'm doing my best.


End file.
